Life's New Journey
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: When Ziva's rogue sister turns up alive, a new future erupts among the NCIS team. Love, Hatred, Disownment and Kids...a ton of McGees, DiNozzos and Gibbses...what happened to NCIS being NCIS? I do not own any of NCIS, if I did, they'd be together already
1. Long Lost Sister

Ziva David looked out the window; it was a rainy boring day for the team. No cases, no one murdering so they could investigate and all the paperwork was done. It was winter and even though it was cold, no snow was falling; just rain and it reminded her of Tel Aviv in December.

The elevator binged and Ziva turned to find a SP with a young woman. She looked as if she had been through hell.

"Agent David…this woman says she's family and is seeking asylum here instead of the Embassy."

"Come with me, I'm Ziva."

"I know who you are Zivy, you must not let Papa know I'm alive." The woman looked at Ziva and suddenly Ziva saw the bright blue eyes of her mother. "It has been years and you think I'm dead but please…he sent me to die but I escaped. When I heard you live free of him here in America…I had to come."

"Taliyah." Ziva hugged the woman and held her, beginning to cry. "You are safe, you are safe now. I have missed you so much…I mourned for years…still do."

Tali eyed Ziva, "no more Zivy, I am alive and with you. You look as if you carry burdens…why? You have killed…how many?"

"Too many for my precious sister to be worried about, you cannot stay with me but I know someone who will welcome you as if you were his daughter."

Tony and McGee came in arguing, "I'm telling you Probie, Ziva does not like the color pink."

"I have seen her wear it a dozen times and I am not the probie anymore, Ziva is."

"Probie, you will always be Probie, Ziva will kill me if I call her that."

McGee laughed and pointed, "you're afraid of Ziva, I'm going to tell her."

Ziva smiled and looked at them as they entered. "First McGee, I may wear pink but I hate it, my mother dressed me in pink till there was no more pink in Israel. Second, Tony isn't afraid of me…he knows how close he is to me at night, I have a gun with me."

"It's true Probie, she sleeps with a gun." Tony looked at Tali, "I apologize, you must be family of Ziva's…there is no denying the resemblance…_Alecheim America_."

He held out his hand and Tali took it, "_Toda_," she looked at Ziva, "he is charming."

Ziva looked at her sister, "he is taken, you can have McGee…he's very modest and appropriate."

Tali laughed and Ziva smiled, "always the bad boys Zivy, I remember Michael and you when you were teens…"

Ziva eyed her sister and Tali stopped, "we do not talk about Michael anymore, he betrayed me and Tony had to shoot him to keep me safe."

Tali looked at Tony; she had her knife out before Ziva could stop her. Tony put his hands up, "okay, so I killed him but in self defense…another Mossad David…we're in trouble Probie."

Tali shouted Hebrew and Tony laughed, "like Ziva will allow you to gut me."

Tali stopped and put her knife away, "I like you, so I will not kill you…be warned though. As for being a Mossad David, I spit on my father and Mossad. I would kill him myself if it would not cause international crisis."

Tony looked at Tali, "oh my God, you're alive…welcome to NCIS Tali, anything you need we will get…even if it's a car or an apartment. Come here you." He hugged Tali and she actually hugged him back, Ziva smiled.

"Enough, get off my sister. Where is Papa?"

"Papa, you said I was safe Zivy…you lied."

"I would be who she is talking about," Gibbs came in and looked at Tali, "yep, you're Ziva's sister alright…you'll stay with me till I get you documents. Take her down to Ducky Ziva and have him look her over."

"Yes Papa," Ziva put an arm around Tali and smiled. "I adopted Gibbs and he adopted me…unofficially of course."

Tony made up the rear of the David family, he escorted them down.

NCIS, AUTOPSY

They found Ducky talking with Abby, "Ziva my dear…oh, my who is this with you. Come over here dear and we'll look you over." Ziva and Ducky let Tali sit on one of the autopsy tables, Tony stood by the door. "Where have you been?"

"Israel, Iraq, Iran, Palestine…the entire Middle East hiding from my father and Mossad."

"Ziva my dear, please introduce me. I'm Ducky, the medical examiner of NCIS and at time the on call doctor."

"I am Taliyah Hannah Yosef David bint Eli David, Director of Mossad."

Ducky looked at Tali then Ziva, "your sister was dead I thought, however your father has been known to lie." Ziva eyed him, "your biological father of course, I forget at times Gibbs has adopted you."

"It's okay Ducky, we can't risk taking Tali to a hospital yet so please patch her up," she looked at Tony, "I got that right…right?"

"Yes, _Ahuvi_, perfect." He smiled and eyed the two women under his care.

"He speaks Hebrew or at least bits, he will do in my opinion, when is the wedding?"

"Wedding? Whoa Tali…we're still on month three here, not that I wouldn't marry Ziva this instant and make her a DiNozzo…but I like the slow months…getting to know every secret."

"Watch what you talk about…I may love you Tony but do not make me send you to Mossad."

Tony shut up and walked to Ducky's desk, sitting down. Tali laughed and smiled, she touched her sister's arm, "beloved indeed, Davids only threaten death on those we truly care about Zivy."

"Tal-Tal…being charming yet yourself. It has been far too many years…nine long years and I intend to make those up by showing you how to be an Israeli-American, yes?"

"You are such?" Tali ignored Ducky as he checked her arms and legs for injuries, she stared at Ziva in amazement, "an American Zivy, I cannot believe it."

"I am a legal citizen of America now…my citizenship was fast tracked since I have been in America for five years now…so yes I am an Israeli-American. I will make sure you are and do not worry; Papa will make you his daughter in no time. I do have to ask…what are your skills since you have been rogue?"

"Computers, I can override anything in a matter of minutes."

"Probie will challenge that as will Abby, I'd love to see that race. A David, McGeek and Abby…damn that will be a show." Tony smiled and Ziva nodded. "Whoa, Ziv…are you crazy…no don't answer that. Two Davids at NCIS, Mossad will kill us all."

"Do not worry Tony; I will protect you and McGee since he can't fight off a dog."

"I know," Tony laughed remembering the case with the dog.

"Alright my dear, you seem to be fine. You have kept yourself up in all your running, I think it is time you meet Abby…she hates not knowing a new family member."

"Thank you Ducky, your kindness will not be forgotten to me. Let me go meet this Abby, she seems nice."

NCIS, LOCKER ROOM

Ziva had taken Tali to the locker room for a shower and new clothes before taking her Abby. Sitting on the bench behind Tali, Ziva brushed her sister's hair.

"I miss not being able to do this, now I can whenever I want." Ziva braided her sister's hair and smiled, "remember when Ima would stay up and sing us to sleep after brushing our hair."

"Is Ima alive Zivy?"

"She is, she thinks me still as Mossad and unaware of my new status as an American. I fear what Director David will do to her if I tell her…even as a Mossad officer…she is not under him."

Tali turned and looked at Ziva, "Zivy, one day we will all be free of him, he is only human and will die one day…we just have to pray and let the lord do what his will is."

"I am not as I was, my religion has lapsed yet I do not forget it is the lord who placed the path for me to be here in America, safe and with Tony. I thank him now that you are here, he delivered you to me…into safety." Ziva caught Tali's chin, "but now I will make you what you should be…a woman." She pulled out a small pouch and removed make-up. "Now hold still."

"Of course Zivy." She sat still as Ziva put make up on her. In the end, Ziva gave her sister a mirror, Tali gasped. "Zivy, I am…"

"Beautiful, an exotic Israeli woman who has America at her finger tips."

"I love you Zivy, I am glad we are together again." She hugged Ziva and Ziva smiled, hugging her back. "You are all I truly had, what about Ari…is he alive?"

"Ari is dead, I had to shoot him…he joined Hamas and murdered an NCIS agent. I had no choice and I grieve for who he once was but the man our brother was…he murdered Ari."

"You gave him the honor a true Israeli deserved, even after his misdeeds. You allowed him to be murdered by a family member who loved him, not a Mossad agent who had been ordered."

Ziva smiled and caught Tali's chin, "you see the good in the bad, you are the best of all Davids."

"I would not say that, one day you will have a child and it will be a David…even if only half but I am sure that child will be better than me…he or she will have you and Tony, two good people."

"Come, we must go see Abby before she comes to find us." Ziva put her stuff back in her locker and took Tali by the arm. "You will be a brilliant NCIS agent and we will spite the Director of Mossad, his only two children working for Americans."

"Yes, that is true…that is the true torture he deserves…his own blood turned against him."

NCIS, ABBY'S LAB

Abby looked up to see Ziva and Tali, "Ziva…who is this?"

"This is my sister, Tali…Tali is a hugger Abby and good with computers."

"Oh my God, we are so going to be friends…so what can you do with a trojan horse?"

Ziva left Tali with Abby knowing she was safe, she made her way up to Vance's office.

NCIS, VANCE'S OFFICE

Vance looked up when the door opened and Ziva came in, she smiled and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Ziva, I heard the good news…do not worry, I have not informed your father and will not till Tali is with us. What can she do for NCIS…Gibbs mentioned we should take her."

"Computers and while you have two geeks already, Tali is not just good with computers…she is good with people. Considering our team, we need someone with people skills."

"A wise choice, what does Gibbs say?"

"If Tali is my sister, she is his daughter…as I have become. He will not have it any other way but to have Tali with us."

"I want to meet her, where is she?"

Ziva stood and looked at Vance, "with Abby, she will stay with Gibbs as he has expected her to do already."

"Why doesn't she stay with you and DiNozzo?"

Ziva knew everyone knew about her and Tony, the betting pool had gotten to a quarter million dollars on the two and in the end, Gibbs had won the pool.

"Director, my sister has just come to America from who knows where and you expect her to live with me and my partner, it would be rude. As soon as she is safe, I will buy her an apartment."

NCIS, ABBY'S LAB

Ziva found Abby and McGee talking with Tali, watching from the door Ziva could tell Tali had made herself at home. It was if she had not walked through the door but been there for months.

"You're kidding, you play World of Warcraft?"

"Every day I can get to a computer." Tali smiled at McGee, "you and I will have to play against each other one day."

"Why not now, Ziva wouldn't mind you using her computer and I have mine…"

"You're on Tim," Tali turned to find Ziva. "Zivy, this team has so much in common with me…it is as if I have a family I never knew."

"I know, it does seem that way. Now go play your game but no longer than an hour."

Tali put her hands on Ziva's shoulders, "I am not sixteen anymore Zivy, you cannot boss me around anymore."

"I can because you are now a 'probie' and it is going to be fun torturing you like I do Tony and McGee."

"Zivy, I know all your secrets…remember that."

Ziva chuckled and placed a finger on Tali's nose, "I know but I'm still your older sister, you must remember that."

Tali nodded and looked at Ziva, "I know Zivy, I love you and I'm happy to be with you instead of at Mossad or being rogue."

"Come on Tali, we'll go upstairs and play."

The three of them went upstairs, Abby promising to join them in a game.

NCIS, UPPER FLOOR, RAILING

Vance found Gibbs looking down at the team and his newest 'daughter,' it made him smiled to see Ziva happy again, not that she wasn't happy with Tony.

"Admiring the newest member to your team…and family, another daughter and a David at that. Sure you're up for the task, one is enough."

Gibbs looked down to see Tali and Ziva arguing over the move Tali should make against McGee. Tony and Ziva were going between the two, seeing who beat whom.

"Well Leon, it's either shoot her or take her as one of my own."

"Shoot her?"

Gibbs chuckled, "old Israeli tradition, if you're going to die…die by a family member's hand, its considered an honor compared to a Mossad officer."

"I'd have to agree, Ziva says she's a people person and has mad computer skills…you could use her on your team. She'd have to be trained and I'd have to get clearance without the Director of Mossad finding out."

Gibbs eyed Vance, "since when do you go behind David's back, I thought you were an ally?"

"There are some things you can't allow and that is threatening family…Ziva and now her sister, they are family to NCIS and I will not let them be taken back to Mossad in shame and to die."

"Good, get that clearance, I'll have Ziva and Tony train her…but I'm sure she is well adapted to weapons."

"I agree, get her crime scene skills up and you and I will be square."


	2. Facing the Director of Mossad

NCIS, A YEAR LATER

Tali, Ziva, Tony and McGee were all laughing as they got off the elevator. "I am so not telling, you have to tell." Tali pointed at Tim.

"Gibbs will kill me, well probably not as bad as he killed Tony."

Ziva smiled and looked at the two, McGee had actually asked her sister on a date and they had a wonderful time and things flourished. It had only been on their six month anniversary that McGee asked Tali to marry him and she agreed. Tony admitting having McGee as a brother-in-law would not be as bad as it could be, as she was engaged to Tony.

"Hey Zivy, double wedding." Tali looked at Ziva, "we dreamed of it as girls, we could have a double wedding."

"What's this about weddings I hear?" Gibbs came into the pen, "McGee did you ask my daughter to marry you?"

"I said yes Papa, he is better than a Mossad officer, yes?" Tali looked at Gibbs and he smiled, nodding.

"Very well, might as well give both of you away at once so I don't have to do it twice. Carry on, I'm going to get coffee."

Tali made her way to the desk that now occupied the corner opposite of McGee and beside Gibbs, as they had rearranged the bullpen.

"Excuse me," they looked up to see Vance. "Girls, I have horrible news…the Director of Mossad is coming here, he'll be here in…" the elevator pinged and instantly Ziva had Tali beside her, Tony stood beside Tali as well and McGee beside Tony.

"We go as a family or not at all." Tali looked at them and they all nodded as Eli David came into view, Amit Hadar with them and two other officers.

"Eli, why the army of Mossad officers?" Vance looked at him and he smiled.

"I am the Director of Mossad, you keep guards as well." He turned to his guards and motioned, they left and all that remained was Eli and Amit. "I see my lovely daughters are thriving…Ziva, Taliyah…come."

"Who the hell allowed that son of a bitch into this building?" They heard Gibbs as he raised his voice and came from where the stairs are located. He walked past Eli and Amit to his team and his 'daughters.' "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, you worry so." Ziva smiled, "I was trained by Mossad and you and Tali can defend herself."

"Just making sure, remember…"

"Rule 6: Never run, it's a sign of weakness, stand your ground till the end." They all spoke before finishing. "Yes we know."

Gibbs nodded, "good, now proceed." He went to his desk and sat down, allowing everything to continue.

"Ziva, Taliyah…come."

Tony whispered to Ziva and she put a hand up, "we will be fine _Ahuvi_, we will be…we are NCIS agents."

"McGee let her go; I'm going to love seeing this debate."

McGee looked at Tali; she placed a hand on his cheek after kissing it. "I will be fine _Ahuvi_, I am who I am. I was rogue for nine years, traveling through the Middle East, this will be a piece of pie."

"Cake." Tony, Ziva and McGee corrected her before she smiled, nodding.

Both women walked toward Eli, he put his arms out and they stopped short. Ziva and Tali looked at each other before talking together. "Speak!"

Eli folded his arms, "you two always did make sure it was two against one."

"In our family, those are odds of survival…however trust and faith are two that do not exist between us. You knew where the bomb would be, I went to save a boy and yet you did not discourage me." Tali looked at Eli, "but I lived and yet to everyone I was a traitor…all except our family who believed me a good compassionate child who suffered due to your misdeeds."

McGee looked at Tony, "damn she's good."

"Shut up, I want to watch this without commentary." Tony eyed the two ladies that would be their wives.

"However the Lord works as he always does, without telling us what we are to suffer for. I however know what you suffer for…murder, death and lies. Your punishment I have discovered is that your only living children are not Israeli anymore…we are American, Israeli-American NCIS agents. You lose us and our loyalty…that is your suffrage. I have a father and he has taught me more than anything you could, as he taught Zivy. We have considered it, Zivy and I have decided to disown you."

"If you disown me, you disown all that you are."

"All that we were." Ziva spoke that time, "in Somalia, in that cell where I was tortured and raped, I lost being Ziva David…I became who I am, a woman who has a soul and is kind and listens. I do not play with knives or guns anymore, I spend time with my family. I just decorated my child's nursery…I am to be a wife and a mother…and I am NCIS. I am not your daughter and I am not Mossad, I am however part of a family…not that you understand."

"You understand loyalty, death, orders…not family or love. To you love is a useless emotion but to me and Zivy," Tali turned and looked at Tony and McGee, "its family. We are Americans now and no longer part of you or Mossad…we are part of this. I am sorry to say this but…" she looked at the ground and spit at Eli's feet, "I disown you as my father, I am Taliyah Hannah Yosef bint Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

She walked away and Ziva smiled, spitting at Eli's feet. "I disown you as my father, I am Ziva Rachel Yosef bint Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

She turned away as well and went after Tali, Tony and McGee folded their arms and looked at Eli with smiles.

"Guess American women can be just as big a pain in the ass as Israeli." Tony laughed and turned, "come on Probie."

"Coming, where's Tali?" They left and Gibbs stood up, he looked at Eli and Amit.

"Leave before I escort you out personally."

Eli pointed to Gibbs, "you have done this…my only children have disowned me because of you."

"Me, you did that yourself by not saving Tali and making Ziva into a ruthless killer. Get him out of here."


	3. The Future of the the NCIS Team

NCIS, FIVE YEARS LATER

Tali walked into NCIS with a toddler on her hip, she was carrying a bag. "Do you go Hannah." She set her three year old daughter down and the three year old picked up her dry-erase markers and began to draw on the board that was pinned to the wall by her mother's desk.

"Mommy, where is Daddy?" Hannah looked at Tali and she smiled.

"Where do you think?"

"With Aunt Abby, can I go please?" The three year old held her hands together and Tali nodded, Hannah ran towards the elevator.

"Hannah Marie McGee, slow down." Hannah was caught by Gibbs who picked her up and swung her in the air. "Thank you Papa."

"Where are you going Marine?" Gibbs put Hannah down and she snapped to attention as she had been taught to do with her grandfather.

"I am going to see Aunt Abby sir, may I be dismissed sir?" She looked at him and he nodded, she ran.

"Hey, walk."

"Yes Grandpa." She began to walk and Gibbs chuckled, he looked at Tali.

Tali put up a bag, "Christmas and Chanukah shopping…it is Hannah's year to light the Menorah."

"I'm sure Davidah and Shiloh are happy about that."

"Vidah and Shy are just being themselves; I however am worried about Ziva."

"Who isn't, what is it this time?"

Tali chuckled and looked at her father, "she's pregnant again, four in five years…I worry about them."

"Well Tali, they could be going for a record, in the end there maybe ten DiNozzos running around that house. I'm just glad to have you and Ziva and my grandkids."

"And Mama?"

Gibbs sighed and rolled his eyes, that was one discussion he hated having with his daughters…his wife.

"I love her Tali, let's leave it at that."

Tali folded her arms, giving him the stare she had learned from him. "Alright so I love her enough to jump ship to find her and drag her back."

"And?"

"And if something happened, I'd probably become a hermit."

Tali smiled and put a hand on her father's shoulder, "good, you understand. Where is Mama anyways?"

"Right here, with three DiNozzos."

"Colonel Mann, good to see you again." Vance came in the room and Hollis Mann-Gibbs rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, an old habit…how are you Hollis?"

"Ziva and Tony dropped these three off," she looked at her grandchildren, her granddaughters were four and three and her grandson was just under fourteen months. "They had an appointment to go to."

"Another, do those two plan to stop?" Vance rolled his eyes and walked through, tickling Shiloh and Davidah, both giggled.

"I don't know, but NCIS should be named DOC instead of NCIS."

Vance nodded, "why that."

Hollis and Gibbs looked at each other, "Department of Children."

Screams erupted and two kids came running in, both blond unlike the others who were brunette due to Israeli genes. They stopped when Hollis and Gibbs eyed them, Hollis took them by the arms and looked at them. "Caitlin Abigail Gibbs and Leroy Jethro Gibbs Jr., if I hear that scream again I will send you into the Marines years ahead of time."

"We want the Army." The Gibbs twins, both four eyed their mother.

"Of course you do, go downstairs to Aunt Abby…now. You three too." Vidah took her brother and headed down with the other kids. "We seriously need a classroom here…Tali you can teach them right?"

"I am good at people and children, of course."

Vance nodded, "effective immediately…NCIS School in one of the unused conference room. I'll get the materials."

Gibbs sighed and looked at his wife and daughter, "why can't this been NCIS, we search and solve crimes not corral kids. Damn, this place has gone to hell in back. I'm going for coffee."

Tali and Hollis looked at each other, Tali spoke. "Some things never change."

"Hope, still the same old Gibbs…coffee-holic."


End file.
